Flame Alchemist new version
by toma QED
Summary: kakak beradik... mencoba bertahan dalam kerasnya dunia ini. Mereka baru menyadari, kesalahan mereka dalam melakukan human transmutasi. Sanggupkah mereka mengembalikan wujud mereka ke badan semula ? atau mereka harus kehilangan lebih banyak lagi....
1. Chapter 1

Flame Alchemist 1 : We're the Mustang Brothers & Sisters (Prolog)

Sebuah pancaran cahaya melingkupi rumah kecil di desa Liesenburgh. Dari dalam, terdengar teriak seorang anak, dan lainnya terlihat tergeletak berlumuran darah…

_**Ya.. pengalaman…kalau tidak menyakiti kita, selamanya tidak akan pernah menjadi guru yang baik…**_

-- 3 tahun kemudian --

"Kya...um.. kamu ada waktu sebentar untuk kencan nanti malam ?" tanya seorang gadis dengan gugup pada seorang cowok yang _memang benar_ amatcharming dan cool itu.

"Kakak ! Cepat !" teriak gadis lain berusia 14 tahun itu pada kakaknya, yang setahun lebih tua darinya. "nanti kita ketinggalan kereta !" katanya lalu menarik kerah kakaknya yang playboy itu.

"I..iya….tunggu sebentar !"

"Ayo !" teriaknya. "Ah, keretanya sudah jalan ! Ayo lari !"

mereka berdua berlari sambil membawa barang mereka, mengejar kereta yang baru 0.01 detik berjalan.

"HhaaahH…akhirnya …" desah sang kakak ketika mereka sudah sampai di dek kereta.

"Dasar…jangan ulangi lagi, ya !" ia menjewer telinga kakaknya itu.

"HuAaah! Sakit tahu !" teriaknya dengan keras, menyentakkan perhatian seluruh penumpang. Seorang petugas pun datang mengahmpiri mereka.

"Kalian berdua, mohon harap jaga ketengangannya !" katanya memperingati.

"I..iya.. ! Maaf !" kata mereka secepatnya.

Crring…. Sebuah benda; jam perak dengan lambang segi enam dan lambang military terjatuh dari kantungnya.

"Ka..kau ?" ia kaget. "SEorang alchemist kenegaraan ?"

"Yap ! Aku Roy mustang, Flame alchemist. Dia adikku, Riza Mustang." (kedengarannya seakan Riza jadi istri Roy !)

"Ka..kalian Mustang bersaudara yang terkenal itu !"

"Yap ! itulah kami !"

Petugas itu lalu menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. "…Baiklah…cepat duduk ! Jaga ketenangan !"

Kedua kakak beradik itu segera menempati tempat duduk di sebelah pojok kanan kereta.

"Kakak…tidak apa-apa kita kembali ke East dengan tangan kosong ?" tanya Riza penuh cemas pada kakaknya itu.

Roy seolah tidak perduli, menjawab dengan sedikit kesal. "Biar saja… siapa sangka kalau philosophers stone yang ada di kota Lior itu palsu ? Menyebalkan !"

Riza menunduk penuh kecewa. "Ya…aku tahu.."

"Tolong tahan sebentar lagi, ya Riza…" katanya sambil tersenyum lalu membelai rambut pirang panjang adiknya itu. "Aku pasti akan menemukan philosophers stone dan mengembalikanmu ke semula !"

Riza menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa aku tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini… yang lebih penting itu kakak…"

Roy terdiam. Ia memandang ke luar dari jendela kereta api itu, seolah kaca jendela memantulkan kembali masa lalu mereka..


	2. mother

Flame Alchemist 2 : Mother

"Mama…Lihat ! Lihat !" teriak roy kecil sambil membawa sebuah patung kuda kecil yang baru saja ia berhasil transmutasikan. "Lihat !"

Trisha Mustang berbalik dari baju yang sedang ia jemurkan. Wanita itu tersenyum pada anak sulungnya itu. "Wah… hebat ! Siapa yang mengajari ? Ayahmu ?"

"Bu…" Roy kecil mencibir. "Ayah saja tidak pernah ada di rumah, bagaimana mau mengajari kita !"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang ayahmu, ah ! Ngomong-ngomong, mana Ri-chan ?"

"Ri-chan !" teriak Roy kecil, "Cepat !"

Seorang gadis cilik tampak berlari ke arah mereka. "Mama..mama…i..ini…" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah patung kuda yang bentuknya tidak begitu jelas dan tidak sempurna.

"Whoa…bagus…bagus… Kalian memang anak mama yang baik !" lalu ia memeluk kedua anak itu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian… -- the funeral --

"Hiks..mama..mama…hiks..hiks…mama..!" teriak Riza dan Roy kecil. Ibu mereka meninggal karena suatu penyakit, dan sekarang… mereka sendirian.

"Kakak….ayo pulang… sudah gelap…dingin…." Panggil Riza sambil duduk berdua di depan nisan ibu mereka.

"…" Roy tidak menjawab.

Riza menunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Ri-chan.." panggilnya.

"Ya !"

"A..aku sedang memikirkan tentang teori transmutasi manusia."

"KAKAK ?" Riza terperanjat kaget. "Ta..tapi i..itu kan terlarang…"

"ya…tapi asalkan bisa membangkitkan mama kembali…"

Riza menunduk lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada kakaknya itu. "AKu mengerti. Mulai sekarang, kita harus belajar, dan belajar lebih banyak lagi."

"Yup. Tapi, ini rahasia kita berdua saja, ya !"

Roy Mustang – 11 tahun Riza Mustang – 10 tahun 

"Kakak…apa ini akan berhasil ?" tanya Riza pada kakaknya itu.

"YA ! Teori kita ini tidak mungkin salah. Coba cek semua yang kita butuhkan.."

"Um….35 liter air, 20 kg carbon, 4 liter ammonia, 1,5 kg kapur, 250gr gram, 100gr nitrat…" ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, lalu; melanjutkannya. "80 gr sulfur, 7,5 gr fluor, 5 gr besi, 3 gr silicon…"

"Tepat." Katanya bersemangat sambil menggambar lingkarannya. "Um…ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kita bilang pada mama pada saat pertama kali bertemu ?"

"Hm…" Riza berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas. "bilang '_jangan bilang-bilang sama guru soal ini, ya…'_ gitu aja.."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke luar lingkaran. Roy mengambil cutter untuk menyilet telunjuknya, juga telunjuk Riza.

"Darah ini sebagai penghubung Rohnya. Siap, Riza ?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Lalu mereka mulai menaruh kedua tangan mereka di atas lingkaran transmutasi itu. Sebuah cahaya mengelilingi rumah itu.

_Bagus…sebentar lagi kami bisa melihat mama.._ pikir roy. Namun kebahagiaannya itu sirna ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari adiknya.

"KAKAK !" teriak Riza. Ia tertarik masuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

"RIZAAAA !" Roy segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapainya. _Gawat…reaksinya justru berbalik…_

"KAKAKK…." Teriak Riza sekali lagi, namun sudah terlambat. Ia terbawa masuk dalam cahaya itu. seketika itu juga, cahaya itu sirna.

DIhadapan Roy terlihat sebuah sosok dari tengah lingkaran itu.

"Ma..mama…" panggil Roy takut-takut. Ia mendekatinya, dan dilihatnya, sosok yang tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai manusia itu.

HOEK ! Roy memuntahkan segala yang ada di dalam perutnya. Mereka sudah gagal total. Ia tidak mendapatkan mamanya, juga ia kehilangan adiknya.

"Tidak..tidak…. i..ini tidak boleh dibiarkan jadi seperti ini…." Roy segera berlari ke tempat yang biasa di gunakan oleh ayahnya untuk meneliti. Dalam laci meja tersebut, ia melihat sebuah batu merah yang tergeletak di sana. Roy mengantungi batu itu, lalu kembali ke tempat kecelakaan itu lagi.

"Tidak….apa pun akan kukorbankan…asal Riza bisa kembali…." Desahnya sambil menggambar kembali lingkaran transmutasi. Ia menaruh batu merah itu ditengah lingkaran, dan kembali menaruh tangannya diatas lingkaran itu .

"KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU !" Roy berteriak sambil terus melanjutkan proses transmutasi itu.

Seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya, sebuah cahaya, kali ini lebih besar, dan berwarna merah menyala mengelilingi rumah itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya itu lenyap kembali.

Sesosok bayangan terlihat dari kepulan asap sisa transmutasi itu. Seorang gadis…..berambut pirang…panjang….dengan mata cokelat…..RIZA !

"Ri…RIZA !" teriak Roy. "Senang bi..sa…me..lihat..mu…sela..mat…"

BRAK ! Tiba-tiba Roy terjatuh. Ia mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dari lambungnya.

"KAKAK !" Teriak Riza sambil berlari menghampiri Roy yang terkapar itu. "KAKAK !"

-- kediaman Hughes --

Malam itu, hujan lebat menguyur seluruh desa Liesenburgh. Keluarga Hughes yang hanya terdiri dari Hughes dengan anak perempuannya, gracia, sedang beristirahat dengan tenang, dibawah bunyi gerimis hujan.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Ketukan itu terdengar berkali-kali. Namun semua orang terlalu malas untuk membuka pintu, hingga terdengar bunyi letupan senjata, Hughes segera berlari membukakan pintu. Alangkah kagetnya ia meihat Riza, dengan susah payah menggendong kakaknya yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"PAMAN ! TOLONG SELAMATKAN KAKAK !" teriak gadis itu yang sudah basah kuyup terguyur hujan dan darah.

… Hughes terdiam membeku. Lalu sejenak kemudian, ia baru membuka suara. "Ayo, cepat masuk."

_Ugh…dimana aku ? _ pikir Roy sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Ia terbaring diatas tempat tidur, dan kelihatannya ia telah menjalani sebuah operasi besar. Ditangkapnya sosok paman yang ia kenal, Hughes.

"Pa..paman… apa yang terjadi padaku ?"

Hughes mendekat padanya dan menjawab, "tadi malam, adikmu membawamu ke sini, terkapar tak berdaya dan berlumuran darah…. Seharusnya saat itu juga kau pasti sudah meninggal…tapi kau tidak ! Kau mau tahu…apa yang terjad padamu ?"

Roy menggeleng lemah. "TOlong jelaskan, paman.."

"Seluruh organ dalammu terbuat dari batu merah ! dan….satu lagi pesan dariku…kau harus memperhatikan adikmu…"

"Mengapa ? Apa yang terjadi pada Riza ?" tanyanya langsung cemas.

"aku kurang tahu…tapi kurasa..dia sudah menjadi immortal…"

"Mak..maksudnya ?"

"Adikmu itu tidak mungkin mati. Buktinya, tadi malam, ia sempat tergores pisau ketika membantuku mengoperasimu… namun secara cepat lukanya itu langsung menutup, dan seakan tidak ada apa-apa…Namun tetap saja, rasa sakitnya itu tetap ada, dan pada buktinya, Riza berteriak saat ia tergores…"

Roy terdiam. Pikirannya kacau balau. SEpintas, ia tersadar, akan kematian yang seharusnya amat dekat dengan mereka berdua…namun mereka masih hidup…

_Ya..masih hidup…ya !_

Benar…selagi masih hidup, masih banyak hal lain yang mereka dapat lakukan. Mereka masih bisa mengembalikan tubuh mereka ke semula.

"Paman…boleh aku melihat Riza ?" tanyanya segera.

Maes mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "DI ruang tamu. Rupanya ia kecapekan merawatmu semalam. Gracia juga tidak kalah capeknya loh.."

Roy tersenyum, lalu segera menemui Riza yang tertidur lelap di ruang tamu. Di ambilnya selimut yang sebelumnya ia pakai, lalu Roy menyelimuti adiknya itu.

Perlahan, mata cokelat itu membuka. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, dan menggosok-gosok matanya. "Um… sudah pagi, ya ?"

"Pagi, Ri-chan !"

"Kakak! Sudah bisa bangun ?"

"Yah..masih sedikit terasa sakit sih…"

"Kalau begitu cepat kembali ke tempat tidur !" perintahnya segera.

"eeh…iya..iya.." katanya lalu segera kembali ke tempat tidurnya.


End file.
